


a pretty little kitten

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: When Veronica turns down Hiram's offer to sit on the throne of his drug empire with him, Toni is happy to convince him to take her, instead.





	a pretty little kitten

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Toni + threesome

Toni wakes up with her arousal wetting the inside of her thighs, just as does every morning, the vibe inside of her cunt still buzzing on the same low setting as it hand through the night. Sometimes, Hiram Lodge will pick up his phone and toy with the settings of the vibrator in the middle of the night, watching through the security cameras in her room as she stirs awake and writhes atop her fur bedding. She’s never allowed to touch herself, but she’s learned that he’ll almost always come in and make her come himself if she rolls onto her hands and knees, giving him a perfect view of the kitten headband atop her head and the kitten tail plug in her ass.

His pretty little pet on all fours, just the way he loves it.

When Veronica had confided in Toni about her father’s plans to take over Riverdale, Toni understood why the girl had refused his offer to join him. There’s too much bad blood between them, and if Veronica felt like she could hold her own against her father, then good for her. But as prideful as Toni knows she can be, she also knows when she needs to swallow it down to get by. As much as her friends liked to believe otherwise, there was no stopping Hiram Lodge from having Riverdale in the palm of his hand, and thanks to Veronica, Toni had known that he was looking for someone to revel in his empire with.

He had been skeptical of Toni at first, but it had been easier than she thought to change his mind. He’d given her twenty-four hours to prove herself – twenty-four hours of letting him tease her with toys, denying her orgasm after orgasm as he fucked her mouth and her pussy and her ass – and he seemed genuinely impressed by how easily she followed his every command. She’d done far worse to get by in the Southside, after all, and letting a ridiculously attractive and powerful man like Hiram Lodge shove his cock all the way down her throat was a hell of a lot easier to stomach than riding some old Serpent cock in the back of a bar for a place to crash whenever her uncle locked her out of the house.

She’s little more than a glorified sex toy, and she spends most of her days on her hands and knees in nothing but her cat ears and her tail, and the occasional lingerie set whenever he feels like dressing her up. But Toni has never felt quite so spoiled in her life.

(Maybe she should thank Veronica one of these days.)

On cue, the vibe starts buzzing harder in her cunt in rippling pulses, and Toni moans, her nipples growing even stiffer as a shudder rolls down her spine. She doesn’t know how Hiram managed to find a toy that could be set on a timer, but he’s set it to start pulsing at the same time each morning to be sure that she’s awake before him. She rolls out of her bed, crawls down the hallway and into his room, finding Hiram naked and his cock already half-hard when she climbs onto his bed.

She licks her lips, her cunt and ass reflexively clenching harder around the vibe and plug inside of her, as they do every time she sees his cock. He’d edged her for hours on end to train her body to crave him like this; riding her hard and pulling back at the last moment, rubbing his cock all over her and spurting cum across her skin as a machine fucked a dildo into her too softly and too steadily for her to ever reach her orgasm. Now her body tingles as soon as she sees his long, thick length, and she gets wet only moments after having her mouth on him.

Hiram groans when Toni licks up the underside of his cock, taking him in and bobbing her mouth up and down in sloppy, wet sucks, just the way he likes it. She breathes in the musk of him, pulling him out from between her lips and lapping at his cock in small, kittenish licks as she nuzzles her face against it. Then she laps at the tightening balls at the base of his length, grinding her cunt against his leg in time with the way her tongue glides over him.

Until Hiram suddenly has his hands in her hair, fisting tightly and nearly dislodging her cat ears off of her head with how fast he jerks her back up to the tip. He smirks down at her, eyes glinting as he murmurs, “Good morning, kitten,” and then shoves her down his cock before she can even take a breath to reply. His tip hits the back of her throat and her entire body throbs in desire, mouth sucking at him eagerly as she moans and moans. Usually Hiram likes to take his time with this, fucking her mouth as long as possible before he simply can’t keep from coming any longer – which is why Toni almost yelps in surprise when he fists her hair even tighter and starts fucking up into her mouth, hard and fast.

Then he yanks his cock out suddenly, moving up onto his knees with one hand stroking himself hard and fast as she other stays fisted in Toni’s hair, tugging her so that her lips are right under his tip. She already knows what comes next, but Hiram still commands, “_open_,” through a grunt, and she does, letting her lips fall open wide just as his cum starts to spurt out of his cock and onto the tip of her tongue.

And Toni is sure to catch every last drop, swallowing it eagerly and licking her lips as Hiram straightens her ears atop her head.

“_Please_,” she purrs as she does every morning, knowing that sometimes he’ll actually let her come before they have breakfast. There’s no rhyme or reason to whenever he says _yes_, but he loves her mewl of disappointment far too much to not deny her, which is a noise she lets out right now when he shakes his head.

“I want my kitten ready to play for our guest today,” Hiram coos, petting his hand over her hair and all the way down her spine to tug at her tail. “You better hope this tail of yours has prepped your tight little hole,” he adds with a chuckle as he toys with the base of the plug, twisting it in her ass and making her moan despite her mind stuttering over his words in confusion. She’s not quite sure what he’s talking about considering he’s played with and fucked her ass plenty of times before, but she knows better than to ask any questions unless she wants to be spanked.

“Daddy?” she asks, but, other than the smirk aimed down at her, he ignores her question and heads out of the room, knowing that she’ll crawl after him.

She thinks he’ll head toward the kitchen, but instead he walks back into her room, grabbing her leash off of the nightstand and gesturing for her to climb back onto her bed. He clips her collar into place, using the length of the leash to bind her wrists together, and he moves her onto her hands and knees before flicking his finger against the bell of her collar with a smirk. Then he grabs the stuffed cat by her bed and slides it between her legs, his cock twitching in arousal as he takes in the sight of her.

“I’ll be back with breakfast in a bit, but while I’m getting things ready for our guest, I’ll let my kitten play in here so she isn’t bored.”

Toni knows his words are more of a command than a suggestion, and she mewls at the way the fur tickles her cunt when she lowers her hips to grind against the plush cat placed between her legs. She’d only done this once before when she’d tried and failed to follow his command to not come, and he’d punished her by edging her for an entire day. She mewls at the memory, then gasps when suddenly the vibe is pulsing between her legs once more, eyes flying open to find Hiram smirking down at her.

“Remember, no coming,” he says, holding his phone up in emphasis, as if she could forget that he can check on her at any moment. “Have fun with your toys,” he adds, his voice filled with amusement as he turns to leave the room, but before Toni can ask how long she’ll have to stay like this, another wave of vibrations has her eyes rolling back and her mewl filling the air as her legs clamp tighter around the stuffed animal.

* * *

It feels as if Toni is left like this for_ hours_, her body practically curling into itself as she continues to obediently hump the toy between her legs, teetering so, _so_ close to the edge. Hiram came back only once to feed her, something that took longer than it should have with the vibrator still pulsing away in her cunt and distracting her every other minute, but he had left once more after that and had yet to come back. She could hear his footsteps across the floor and his voice carrying down the hallway, most likely talking over the phone, but she’d quickly become too aroused and distracted to continue to listen for him. 

When the vibe finally,_ finally_ switches off, Toni nearly sobs in relief, her body slumping down against the bed, but she only has a moment to catch her breath before the door is being opened and Hiram is stepping inside, dressed in one of his suits.

“Daddy, please, _please_ may I come?” she moans, lifting herself up onto her knees. Her pussy is so wet and so swollen from the constant stimulation of the vibe and the fur that it almost feels numb, and she feels close to passing out from her effort of holding off her orgasm. Her head is dizzy and delirious with arousal, and as soon as Hiram is close, she nuzzles her face against the smooth material of his slacks covering his bulge and mewls. “I’ve been such a good kitty, I promise.”

“Oh, I know,” he chuckles as he pets a hand over her hair, straightening her ears before going to undo the knot around her wrists. “Daddy quite enjoyed watching you playing in here, and now you’re nice and ready to play with Daddy and his guest.” Once he gets the leash unraveled, he gives it a tug, waiting for her to follow him on shaky hands and knees as he leads her down the hallway and into the living room, and Toni sucks in a quick breath at the sight of the guest sitting on the couch.

Elio Grande.

Toni recognizes him from the few times she’s seen him around La Bonne Nuit before, and, judging by the way his eyes brighten as they sweep over Toni’s flushed, sweat-slicked body, he definitely recognizes her, too. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he takes a moment to eye the cat ears atop her head and the collar at her throat, then he sets his half-emptied tumbler of liquor on the glass table and stands. Hiram leads her over to him until both men are towering above her on either side, and a quick tug on her leash has Toni sitting back on her calves, peering up at Elio, and she can see it in his eyes when he takes notice of the tail half-tucked under her ass.

“Hiram, your stories hardly do this little pet justice.”

Hiram chuckles. “Well, you know I’m not fond of sharing. No need to have too many prying eyes trying to sneak a peak at what’s mine by boasting about my wet little pussycat. But_ you_, Elio, have proved yourself time and time again as one of my most trusted men – so it’s only fair that I show my appreciation.”

With this, he hands the leash over to Elio, laughing in amusement when Elio wastes no time tugging Toni’s face right up to his crotch. He winds the length of the leash around his hand until there’s barely enough room for Toni to even attempt to move away, and he uses his other hand to undo the front of his slacks with ease, pulling out his cock only inches away from Toni’s face, and,_ oh_. Her already-aroused body clenches in anticipation, a whimper falling from her lips as her pussy twitches. She hasn’t even seen any cock other than Hiram’s in months, and the small part of her that thinks he might be mad at her reaction is quickly brushed away when Hiram simply laughs in amusement.

Elio tugs on the leash again, and that’s all the permission Toni needs to eagerly lap at the underside of his cock, her pussy growing wetter at the taste of him. She reaches up to cup the base of him, closing her lips around his thick length and sliding him further into her mouth. Elio groans when his tip his the back of her throat, one of his hands reaching up to fist her hair, but instead of fucking her mouth as Toni expects, he simply holds her in place, moving his hips in tiny thrusts against her throat. She can feel him twitching and pulsing against her tongue, can feel her lungs slowly beginning to burn for air until she starts to squirm, nails scratching against his slacks, but he still doesn’t let her move. She moans around him, eyes rolling back as she tires to concentrate on breathing through her nose until Elio finally yanks her off of his cock.

She gasps, drool dripping down her chin as Elio’s laugh makes her skin flush even hotter, if possible.

“_Fuck_, that was heavenly. I can only imagine how much better that dripping cunt of hers is.”

“Oh, it’s better,” Hiram chuckles.

He moves to sit in on one end of the couch as Elio uses Toni’s leash to guide her with him to the other end, sinking back against the cushions with his cock dripping with Toni’s drool as it stands up from his slacks, hard and stiff. He’s almost as long and as thick as Hiram and Toni nearly purrs in anticipation when he taps the top of his knee, gesturing for her to crawl on top, both men chuckling in amusement when she eagerly does so. Once atop his lap, Elio maneuvers her so that her back is against his chest, hooking a hand under her knee to spread her open wide as he coos, “Open wide for Daddy to see.”

Hiram’s smirk widens, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he sips his drink.

“Show me how much you want me in that pussy,” Elio says as he grasps Toni’s hips, grinding her back against his cock and making the tail plug wiggle inside of her ass as her tail rubs against him. She purrs, bracing her palms flat against the cushions as she starts grinding over his lap in slow circles, feeling his cock twitching against the curve of her ass as he rubs her tail back and forth against him. “That’s it, pretty kitty, get me nice and hard,” he groans, sliding his hands up to twists at her nipples.

Toni mewls, circling her hips atop his lap, and for a few moments she’s lost in the sensation of the plug twitching and shifting inside of her ass as Elio tweaks at her breasts and plays with the bell of her collar, earning a snicker from Hiram each time. She didn’t think she could get wetter, but she_ is_, her pussy throbbing and her clit stiff and practically sobbing for attention.

She’s about to beg when Elio lifts her by her hips, setting her on her knees to hold herself up as one hand grasps his cock so he can rub the tip of him through her slickness. Toni whimpers, more arousal dripping down her thighs, and Hiram pulls his cock out of the front of his slacks, starting to stroke himself as he watches Elio coat his cock in her wetness in teasing strokes all around her pussy. She writhes and mewls, her breaths coming out in short, quick bursts, so close to sobbing.

But when Elio finally finishes toying with her, she jumps in surprise when she feels a tug on her tail, feeling it being eased out of her. Her eyes fly to Hiram’s as his eyes glint, not at all surprised as Elio pulls her tail entire out and sets it aside. Then she feels herself being lowered onto Elio’s cock, her ass stretching around his thickness as he slides inch by inch, savoring how she twitches and clamps around him. Her plug is fairly thick, but it doesn’t compare to having Elio’s cock filling her so deeply and so thoroughly, and her eyes cross in pleasure when her ass is flush against his pelvis, his cock fully nestled inside.

Then his hand slips between her legs, his fingers rubbing at her swollen clit, and she lets out a wanton cry as her nails scratch at the couch, squeezing her eyes shut as she tries to brace herself against the pleasure. She feels oddly relieved yet frustrated all at once as her ass clamps around his cock and her pussy clamps around aching emptiness and her clit throbs under the tight circles of his fingers.

“Please, _please_,” she cries out, squirming atop his lap, and,_ oh_, she nearly falls over the edge when he starts moving his hips.

“You want to come, kitty?” Elio groans hotly against her ear.

“Beg like Daddy taught you,” Hiram coos, his voice sounding closer now, but Toni can’t manage to open her eyes to see for herself.

“May I come, please,_ please may I come?_” Toni mewls, a shudder rolling down her spine as she writhes. “O-_oh_, I’d like… I’d like to come so much, sir!”

“Such a polite little kitten,” Elio growls, fucking up into her harder as he circles and circles her clit. “Such good manners even when you’ve got a cock in your ass. Of course you can come, pussycat.” He bites down on her pulse as he takes her clit between two fingers and rolls it, making her shriek in pleasure. “Come as many times as you want. I know you won’t be able to help yourself, anyway.”

One more roll of her clit has her sobbing out as her orgasm finally,_ finally_ crashes over her, throbbing and hot, and Elio’s arm comes around her stomach to hold her writhing body in place as she comes and comes. She feels her release squirting out of her, splashing the inside of her thighs, and Elio’s chest rumbles in a laugh beneath her, only making her come harder.

Then she feels something pressing against her twitching pussy and her eyes fly open to find Hiram hovering just above her, positioning his cock at her cunt and not giving her any time to process it before he’s sliding in, stretching her pussy and squeezing himself inside of her with Elio’s thick cock still thrusting shallowly in and out of her ass. Toni lips part in moan, but her voice gets caught in her throat as Hiram thrusts all the way in, her body pressed right between him and Elio as Elio pulls her ass flush against his pelvis again.

_Oh, oh god. Oh, fuck._

She’s full, she’s_ so fucking full_, and her eyes cross in pleasure as both men groan at the feeling of being tucked entirely inside of her together. Oh, it’s nearly too much, and one little shift of Hiram’s hips as him grinding against her clit and that sets her off again, her second orgasm bursting through her in seconds. This takes both men by surprise, groaning and cursing as her body writhes between them and her ass and cunt clamp around them. She feels dizzy and delirious already, her head falling back limply against Elio’s shoulder, and she feels his teeth nip at the lobe of her ear as her fingers twist into the material of Hiram’s shirt.

Then they both start_ moving_ – slowly at first, alternating thrusts in and out of her until they fall into a rhythm. Toni mewls and purrs, both men squeezing each of her breasts, and she’s helpless against the sensations as they start to pick up the pace of their thrusts, harder and faster. Everything feels throbbing and hot and Toni can barely hear her own wanton moans over the blood pounding in her ears, and when her third orgasm hits, it takes her entirely by surprise, her body bucking between both cocks. Hiram sucks one of her nipples into her mouth as Elio pinches and twists the other, and one of them has a hand on her clit again as they drag out her orgasm, fucking her quickly toward another as their breaths hitch and their thrusts begin to stutter.

Their cum starts to spill inside of her at the same time and the sensation alone is what sends Toni back over the edge, tears rolling down her cheeks with how intense the pleasure is as it crashes over her. They’re both still pawing and playing with her body even as they come, wringing out every last drop of pleasure from her and making her milk every last drop out of them as her body clenches under their touch.

A long moment later, Toni’s head rolls forward against Hiram’s chest, a purr falling from her lips as she feels the last of their cum spilling inside of her, and both men take a pause to catch their breath.

Toni feels close to passing out as she whimpers between their bodies, but then she’s sucking in a gasp, eyes crossing in pleasure at the shift of their cocks inside of her as they both move to stand, holding her up between them and sinking into her even _deeper_. Toni’s eyes flutter open to find Hiram smiling widely at her, starting to move once more, and Elio’s breath is hot against her ear as he asks, “You didn’t think we were done, did you, pussycat?”

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPTS**
> 
> "Bottom Toni/Toni being a sub. That's it that's the prompt. Pair her with FP, Jughead, Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Veronica, Cheryl, Betty, I don't care. Who ever (or how ever many people) you want. I just wanna see Toni being submissive for a change since people tend to write her as some experienced top (when they write for Choni, anyways). Any kink, any universe. DDLG/MDLG, BDSM (consensual) Master/sub play, petplay, D/s play in general, A/B/O, anything. Just give me bottom Toni" - a prompt on [dreamwidth](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=732748&posted=1#cmt780620)
> 
> "Toni needs cash and a place to live, and Hiram is more than happy to keep and share Toni and give her what she needs." - a prompt on livejournal
> 
> "Daddy likes his pet best when she's on all fours." - a prompt on livejournal
> 
> "No alarm clock can ever wake up a man as well as Toni Topaz can." - a prompt on livejournal


End file.
